228 Compact
The SIG Sauer P228, more commonly referred to as the P228, is one of the pistols featured in all of theCounter-Strike seriesCounter-Strike games. Overview The P228 is a moderately powerful semi-automatic pistol available to both teams. Despite being one of the better pistols in the Counter-Strike series, it is rarely seen during online play because of being overshadowed by the Desert Eagle. Properties The only fatal hit the P228 can deal is to the head of an unarmored opponent. Although, it comes very close to killing an armored opponent with one shot to the head. A shot passing through intervening material, such as a door, may be sufficiently reduced in power to make a head-shot non-lethal. The P228 is a fairly light weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 250 units per second, meaning they suffer no speed reduction. The P228 is one of the many guns able to shoot underwater. It is also one of the many weapons that cannot perform collateral damge. Advantages * Fast rate of fire * Quiet * Moderate damage * Very accurate * Low spread Disadvantages * Small magazine size (13 rounds) * High recoil Tactics Tactics * Buying this weapon during the pistol round would leave the player just enough money to buy a Defusal Kit. * Although this weapon has high recoil, it can be ideal for close quarters combat. If used at medium range, its recommended that you fire one shot, wait roughly one second, and repeat. * For long range, crouch and target the body. Targeting the head at this range is unlikely to work. Take cover when facing a sniper, and do not attempt to attack them. * Target the head for the first two shots. Starting form the third shot, target stomach. This will almost ensure a headshot next pull of the trigger. * This pistol can be a good choice for players with good aim, due to its high power and below-average magazine size. Countertactics * Fully automatic weapons can be used to kill its users at close range. * Sniper rifles can be used to kill its user at long range. * Higher caliber pistols such as the Desert Eagle can be used to kill its user with ease, though it depends on how well the user can aim. Achievements Kill Appearances in Deleted Scenes This pistol is available to the player in these missions: *Lost Cause *Motorcade Assault *Thin Ice *Downed Pilot *Turn of the Crank Trivia * The rate of fire is similar to that of the Elites. * The P228 in Deleted Scenes is smaller than the P228 in the other Counter-Strike games. * The real P228 cannot use 13-round magazines of .357 SIG. However, it can use 13-round magazines of 9x19mm. * The P220 in Left 4 Dead 2 resembles the P228, which are both a part of the same family of firearms. * The P228 is one of many weapons that is incorrectly-mirrored, that is, the ejection port is facing the user rather than away. See also *P228 image gallery External links *P228 at Wikipedia Category:Pistols Category:Weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Source Weapons Category:Counter-Strike Weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Weapons Category:Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes Weapons Category:Counter-Strike (Xbox) Weapons Category:Counter-Strike Online Weapons